Leg Room
by Zunurina
Summary: An extended piece of the scene in the car. Major Civil War spoilers. Rated for Sam's army mouth.
**Trust me, if I owned Marvel I wouldn't be on**

* * *

Steve desperately needs a new car. The thing sticks out like a sore thumb. And the three guys in it? Well… yeah, that doesn't help.

There had been an argument about who sat where. Steve had adamantly refused to let anyone else drive his precious moving hunk of fifty-year-old bolts and to be honest Sam was glad. He didn't want to risk crashing the thing and the last time Barnes had gotten a hold of a steering wheel everything had gone into a flaming ball of explosive shit.

Including Sam's car.

Sam had called shotgun before the other super-soldier could say a word. The metal-armed psycho had just glared and forced his way into the back. Sam ignored the groaning of the wheels at the added weight. Ok. So the car is tiny. And between the three of them Barnes is arguably the biggest. But damn it! Sam really doesn't have the time or patience for this shit!

They're meeting Sharon Carter. The cute girl with the long blonde hair. The one Steve won't stop gawking at when he isn't all worried and puppy-eyed about Barnes. Seriously, even the "I-don't-give-a-shit-anymore" super-assassin is giving Steve weird looks every time Carter's name is mentioned.

They're under a bridge now and just before Steve slams his door shut Sam hears her berate him about his car.

Thank God he's not the only one ready to get rid of this junk heap.

Barnes has been awful quiet since they left the warehouse. A small part of Sam wonders if the guy is sore over being thrown in the back seat but he hasn't said anything and there isn't a knife sticking through the seat and into his back yet so he's taking that as a good sign.

The car groans as the former soviet assassin shift forward. Sam forces himself to stay calm. The dude is not HYDRA anymore. The dud will not stick a knife in his back just for taking the front seat. The dude is better.

Sam is not paranoid.

"Can you move your seat up?" Barnes says. His voice is quiet, innocent. Like he doesn't have a bad track record with cars. Nice, brand new dark blue cars with lots of legroom. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Sam slams his foot onto the floorboard like a petulant two year old. "Why not!?" He glances back to see Barnes staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. The guy honestly has no clue. He turned forward again. Steve is still talking to Sharon – gosh will those two _idiots_ just kiss already? – so Sam turns in his seat to face the super soldier.

"Dude you wrecked my car!" He snaps. Barnes looks taken aback.

"I di- what?"

"Two years ago? In DC? You wrecked my car."

The super assassin looks pained for a moment. As though he's trying to remember something but can't quite grasp it. Sam almost feels bad until the image of a burning blue car fills his mind. He had even gotten the new car smell out yet!

"You threw me in the backseat because of a car?"

Ah. So he did get it. Sam turns back to watch Steve and Sharon talk. Letting Barnes think over what he did. It was a really nice car.

"I'm sorry?" He says hesitantly.

"You owe me a car."

"I don't have the money –."

"A brand new one."

Barnes shifts to the other side. Behind Steve's seat. Sam stretches his legs out.

He's about to tell Barnes exactly what year, make, and model of car he wants but his attention is grabbed by the fact that Steve and Sharon are suddenly kissing.

"About damn time." Barnes mutters. Sam can't help but smile and agree. Steve finally looks at them and by the look of the guy's face Sam knows he isn't the only one grinning at him. Steve rolls his eyes and pulls their things out of the truck of Carter's car before she drives away. The car is silent as Steve loads the weapons in the trunk. Just before the super-soldier gets back in the driver's side, Barnes mutters something in Russian.

"You're an asshole too." Sam tells the guy in the back. Steve glares suspiciously after settling into his seat but Sam shrugs and Barnes is silent. Steve's phone dings and he checks it before jerking the car into drive.

Next stop: the airport.

* * *

A/N:

So someone on tumblr said they believe that Sam refused to move his seat because Bucky wrecked his car and I sort of took it and ran with it.

I couldn't get a smooth ending to come out so y'all will have to deal with this cruddy end. Sorry.


End file.
